Otherside
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Su padre le había dicho que los sangresucias eran la peor de la escorias,que nisiquiera merecían ser llamdos humanos.Pero lo cierto era que el grito ensordecedor de Granger al ser torturada le parecía tan humano como el de cualquier mago.Dramione ONESHOT


**NA: Este One-Shot está basado en una escena de DH, si no han leído el último libro abstenganse de leer. Aunque es obvio no esta demás decir que Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Otherside**

**_by_**

**_Bona-chan_**

Desde el momento que supo que Potter, Weasley y Granger se habían fugado de la casa del pobretón para iniciar una campaña contra el Lord Tenebroso (porque aunque todo Slytherin dijera lo contrario él estaba seguro de que así era), luego de haber vuelto a Hogwards para cursar su último curso, pensó que nunca más volvería a verlos.

-Al fin el trío maravilla obtendrá lo que se merece-había dicho con sorna a sus compañeros, tratando de ignorar el ligero mal estar que se había asentado en sus entrañas. A fin de cuantas de eso trataba la guerra. Los vencedores se alzaban imponentes sobre su gloria, mientras que aquellos que ponían resistencia tarde o temprano sufrirían el mismo fin. Y ese trío de idiotas no era la excepción.

Desde muy pequeño su padre le había enseñado que los muggles eran la peor escoria que había pisado la tierra, eran menos que el más insignificante de los animales ya que, además de ser inferiores, buscaban dominarlo todo y destruían todo aquello que le parecía amenazante.

-Los muggles son como un experimento fallido, un virus que debe ser aniquilado para evitar que infecten a los demás-solía decirle cada vez que salía el tema. Pero lo cierto era que ni todas las enseñanzas recibida en su infancia, ni todas las palabras de desprecio habían bastado para prepararlo para lo que viviría esas vacaciones de semana santa.

Estaba sentado junto a su padre, frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar de Malfoy Manor, disfrutando de los escasos momentos de tranquilidad que les permitía la ausencia de su tía Bellatrix, cuando su madre irrumpió en el salón.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Lucius al ver que su mujer era seguida por cinco hombres que arrastraban unos prisioneros atados.

-Dicen que tiene a Potter-explicó nerviosa la mujer, que enseguida se volvió a su hijo-Draco, ven aquí

Draco tragó grueso mientras se incorporaba y, lentamente, se acercaba al grupo de personas que había sido arrastrada por tres de los hombres.

Greyback, el hombre lobo que encabezaba la comitiva, le señaló a un chico de cabello largo y oscuro, con el rostro tan hinchado y desfigurado que no podía identificarlo.

-¿Y bien?-gruñó Greyback impaciente.

Lo miró detenidamente, los lentes eran como los de Potter, pero ciertamente podía ser cualquier persona.

Pero entonces sus ojos se cruzaron. No tuvo duda alguna, sí, definitivamente ese era Potter.

-¿Draco?-apremió su padre-¿es Harry Potter?

-No puedo estar seguro-habló finalmente el chico, desviando la mirada para ocultar su mentira.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Toda la vida se había estado preparando para ese momento, ¡La caída de San Potter! Y, sin embargo, algo en su interior le impedía delatarlo.

A pesar de la insistencia de su padre y el hombre lobo, Draco se libró de la presión con un "no lo sé" y volvió a la chimenea junto a la seguridad que le brindaba su madre. Por unos segundo pudo respirar tranquilo.

Hasta que Greyback habló de nuevo.

-¿Y qué pasa con la sangre sucia?

Draco casi ahogó un grito al ver que uno de los hombres giraba a los prisioneros para dejar a la vista a una chica bajita con el cabello castaño sucio y enmarañado cayendo sobre un rostro que intentaba disimular una expresión de pánico. Esa sí era Hermione Granger.

-¡Espera!, sí…estaba en la tienda de Madam Malfin's con Potter-escuchó hablar a Narcisa a su lado en un tono apremiante, completamente ajena a la disyuntiva de su hijo-Mira Draco, ¿no es la chica Granger?

-Yo… Tal vez-dudó, pero finalmente agregó-… Sí.

Qué más daba, había firmado su sentencia de muerte al fugare con Potter, y él no podía hacer nada para retrasarlo.

"Además, es sólo una sangre sucia" se recordó, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

Su padre le había dicho que si existía algo peor que un muggle, eso era un mago hijo de muggle. Aquellos que osaban a ostentar un poder que no merecían, que habían usurpado a sus verdaderos dueños, aquellos no merecían ni ser llamados humanos.

_Pero lo cierto era que el grito ensordecedor de Granger al ser torturada le parecía tan humano como el de cualquier mago._

Trató de mantener la expresión pétrea, pero las nauseas le ganaban por momentos. En lo único que podía pensara era en salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero no se sentía capaz de mover un músculo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de la chica, desfigurado por el dolor que ni se alcanzaba a imaginar. Sentía que era su deber observar cada segundo de sufrimiento que él había desencadenado. Ese sería su castigo.

Pero entonces, de un momento a otro, los gritos cesaron.

-¿Una copia?-la voz de su tía Bellatrix le parecía lejana, pero aún así lograba vislumbrar su dejo de demencia-¡Eso se puede comprobar!

-Draco…trae al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no

El chico salió de su letargo y se encaminó a la prisión que habían improvisado en su sótano.

Le temblaba la mano al apretar su varita y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento ésta saldría disparada.

_Los gritos de Granger todavía sonaban desgarradores en sus tímpanos. En ese momento no se imaginaba que nunca dejaría de escucharlos…_

Entró a la prisión sin mirar a nadie, tomó al duende de un brazo y lo haló hasta sacarlo del lugar. Mientras subía las escaleras se sorprendió rogando porque la dichosa espada fuera sólo una copia e incluso se vio tentado a susurrarle al duende algo como Di que la espada es una copia o la chica se muere. Pero se abstuvo.

"¡Y una mierda, Malfoy! Es una sangre sucia… ¿vas a arriesgar tu posibilidad de redención por una asquerosa hija de muggles?" No, eso no tenía sentido.

Entró nuevamente al salón principal, empujando al duende hasta el centro de ésta.

Entonces Bellatrix dejó caer la espada a su lado de la criatura y preguntó con voz aguda.

-¿Es autentica?

El duende la examinó con detalle durante unos minutos.

-¿Y bien?... ¿es autentica o no?-insistió Bellatrix.

Pasaron un par de segundos de expectación en los que Draco pensó que le iba a dar un colapso o algo, pero finalmente el duende contestó.

-Es una copia

No pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su tía, pero estuvo seguro de que se hallaba rebosante de alegría tan sólo al escuchar su voz.

-Bien, en ese caso llamemos a mi Lord

Y sin mayor miramientos llevó la punta de su varita a la marca de su ante brazo.

Draco trató de controlar su temblor. El sólo pensar en SU presencia le provocaba escalofríos.

-Y creo-agregó la mujer con voz desquiciadamente melosa, volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia Granger, que apenas se mantenía consiente en el piso-que podemos deshacernos de la sangresucia, Greyback, llévatela si quieres…

Lo que pasó luego hasta el día de hoy le es confuso. Vio a Weasley correr hasta Bellatrix y un segundo después a su padre tumbado en el suelo. No sabía cómo pero habían logrado escapar de la celda.

Vio a Potter corriendo hacia él y atinó a lanzarle una par de hechizos antes de que su tía chillara a todo pulmón.

-¡ALTO O ELLA MUERE!-tenía a Granger atrapada por el cuello y la amenazaba con un cuchillo.

"¡NO!" había estado tentado a gritar, pero luego recordó que era de su bando.

-Suelten sus varitas… ¡ahora!

Draco volvió la vista hacia Potter y Weasley, que parecían reacios.

"¡Vamos, suéltenlas!" apretó fuerte los puños, impresionado e impotente.

Finalmente ambos chicos soltaron sus varitas.

-¡Cógelas!-gritó nuevamente Bellatrix y Draco se demoró un instante en darse cuenta de que la hablaba a él.

Miró a su tía y luego las varitas. Avanzó hacia ellas con paso firme. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ¿aprovechar que su tía estaba de espaldas y lanzarle un Avada Kevadra?, ¿arriesgarse a morir?, ¡eso era para idiotas!

Mientras pensaba en todo eso el candelabro que colgaba en lo alto del cielo raso se tambaleó sobre su cabeza, llenando la habitación del ruido chirriante de metal oxidado. Vio a Narcisa abalanzase sobre él un segundo antes de escuchar el estallido de los cristales rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Alzó su rostro para ver la escena, el candelabro había caído justo arriba de Granger.

"Se mató" pensó, estaba seguro de que por un segundo su sangre había dejado de correr por sus venas.

-¡Vamos, Draco!-le apremió su madre, tomándolo de un brazo para sacarlo fuera del lugar.

Y Draco, como siempre, sólo se dejó arrastrar por las manos protectoras de su madre.

Qué más daba, todos iban a morir.

Sin embargo no todos murieron. Era más, de alguna forma inentendible habían logrado escapar, dejándolos a él y a su familia a merced de Lord Voldemort.

…Y el castigo…

-Vamos Lucius, no tengo todo el día para esperar… ¿Tú esposa o tu hijo?

-Mi Lord, no, por favor…-murmuró débilmente Lucius Malfoy y al hacerlo su voz tembló, afectada.

- Te lo preguntaré por última vez, Lucius… Si no respondes ambos recibirán tú castigo-siseó, deleitándose con el sufrimiento de su subordinado.

"¡Elíjeme a mí!" debió haber dicho, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

-Elíjeme a mí-dijo finamente una voz, voz que no era la suya.

Alzó la mirada, asombrado al reconocer la de su propia madre.

-¡Oh, muy bien! Narcissa-sonrió Lord Voldemort, complacido-me alegra ver que al menos un miembro de la familia no es un cobarde… ¡Adelante, Lucius!

Draco observó como la varita temblorosa de su padre apuntaba a su madre y luego…

-¡CRUCIO!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

_…no, definitivamente no había ni una diferencia entre los gritos de Granger y los de su madre al ser torturada, las dos sonaban igualmente frágiles…humanas… Y ambas lo perseguirían en sus sueños hasta el fin de sus días._

No supo nada más de Potter y sus amigos hasta meses después.

Cuando éstos le salvaron la vida.

No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, no dejaba de parecerle absurdo. Había algo mal en todo eso, él debería haber muerto atrapado en ese incendio junto a Crabbe, de esa manera Potter, Weasley y Granger se hubieran podido vengar y él hubiera recibido su castigo.

Pero no, Potter era demasiado bueno para eso. Él prefirió darle una nueva vida como "mortifago redimido" y un trabajo decente en el ministerio de magia. Pero a cambio él debería soportar toda una existencia siendo la persona más nauseabunda que había conocido, siendo Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

**Seguro no soy la única que ha pensado que esta escena daba para una Dramion, ¿o si?**

**Lo más propable es que lo continue, pero de momento quedara como ONE-SHOT**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**saludos, **

**Bona-chan (ex clover potter)**


End file.
